Yin and Yang
by Nightmarish Disaster
Summary: Shuuri & Sioun are twins, but absolute opposites. Shuuri is confused and lost...Sioun is a killer. Can the help of an unlikely girl, and Naruto help them? [Future. Old Naruto characters with some OCs as well]Rated for precautions.
1. Chapter 1

**_.Do.I.Want.To.Embrace._**

"Sioun...why not?!" Shuuri begged, his messy black hair covering his bright green eyes.

"You're not worth it." Sioun replied darkly. He was a mirror image of his brother. The same bright green eyes, the same slightly tanned skin, the same messy black hair. They were even wearing the same thing, except Sioun was dressed in black and Shuuri was dressed in white. Who knew that in just a few years, the cute Seven-year-old Takoyo twins clothes color would really determine what they were; Good and Evil.

"How am I not worth it?! I need to get better at my sword handling too, Nii-San!" Shuuri cried angrily, his green eyes sparking.

"Come now, Shuuri. Sioun's ignorance is nothing to get so worked up over." A soft, even melodic voice said. Shuuri relaxed at the sounds of the voice.

"Mom." He said, turning around and hugging her tightly. Leun Shisu, their foster mother. Shuuri didn't consider her a foster mother, though. She was the only one who accepted him, who loved him. No one else did, everyone loved Sioun. _Sioun's so great, he's so strong, so advanced. Why isn't his twin like that? They ARE twins._ He heard it all that time, and hated it.

"Leun, why waste your time with Shuuri? He's hopeless. Even you know that." Sioun's emotionless voice echoed in Shuuri's head, and Shuuri shivered. He HATED that. They were seven and Sioun acted like he was better than everyone. Leun's purple-blue eyes immediately averted their gaze from Shuuri to Sioun.

"Listen here you ungrateful bastard." She snarled, and Shuuri jumped back immediately. Sioun looked bored, he even yawned. Like Shuuri, Sioun had double Katanas mounted on his back. Shuuri loved his katanas, but wasn't as good at handling them as Sioun was. Shuuri's were black and silver while Sioun's were black and red.

"I adopted both of you. The 'famous' Takoyo twins! The boys with the scars. All the headlines said you were dangerous. All because you have that damned red lightning scar on your face and Shuuri has the damned blue one. All because you both, since you're twins and all, have the fucking Sanbi!!" Leun looked really pissed. Her long dark blue hair hung down her back in a messy ponytail, and she wore a simple white dress. But he had never seen her look that...angry. "I adopted you both. Out of kindness. I thought it would be great to have sons of my own to raise. You two seemed perfect. I don't regret adopting Shuuri, but you? You're sad! You're disgraceful! You're arrogant and ungrateful you fucking brat."

Shuuri was shocked. He hadn't known this. He didn't want to know this. "You're demons! BOTH of you!" Shuuri's eyes widened.

"No...I'm not a demon, Mom...I promise!"

"But you, sioun...you're the worst. You HAVE the Sanbi. You can let it take over you! Shuuri has the mind of the Sanbi, like split personalities!" Shuuri felt tears burning his eyes as he listened, bewildered.

Sioun yawned a drew one of his swords. "So, bitch, you asking for a fight?" He asked boredly. Leun looked really pissed now.

"Ungrateful god damned bastard." She growled.

Suddenly thunder boomed overhead and Leun jumped, her eyes widening and her face turning pale. She shuddered as forked lightning split across the dark sky. She turned, grabbing Shuuri's hand and pulling him in their large, sturdy wood house and slamming the door.

"I'm a demon..." Shuuri whispered, bewildered, trembling, and horrified. Leun sat down and hugged Shuuri.

"You are not." She said comfortingly. "Sioun is..."

"If sioun is I am!" Shuuri said. "You said so out there!" His normally bright eyes were dull and depressed as he struggled out of Leun's hug and ran into his room, crying. Since when did a 7-year-old deserve this?

**_.The.Demon.Inside.Me?._**


	2. Death of a human, Birth of a demon

**.Who.Am.I.Really.?.**

The sky was dark. A green tint came with the thunder and lightning of the ferocious thunderstorm, raging outside.

"Get back! Run!" Screamed Leun suddenly, her hair messy. "Run Shuuri, hurry!" Her voice was panicky. Where was Sioun? What was going on? Shuuri froze. His twin...

"You will die, Leun, die!!" Sioun's voice rang clear, even over the booming thunder. The thunder roared overhead. Leun, his mother. She hated storms.

"Stop it Sioun! Stop it! Mom hates storms make it stop!!" Shuuri screamed. His green eyes flashed. The blue lightning-like scars that went from his eyes to his jawbone on each side of his face suddenly glowed.

Shuuri was lost. He always hated those scars on himself, blue as the sky, and his brother had them too, his brother had red ones. Red as fire. They always glowed when they were mad. A storm always came when Sioun was mad. Suddenly mist shrouded Shuuri and his scar continued glowing..brighter, and brighter.

"Run Shuuri!" Leun called again, her eyes wide and her voice strained. "Ru-" She was cut short and screamed, and Shuuri opened his emerald eyes.

Leun was gone.

"Mom!" He screamed frantically. "What did you do, Sioun?! Where's mom!?" The glowing faded and the mist disappeared. Sioun smirked.

"I killed her." He replied, shoving his brother out of the way and walking off...

"No! No, Sioun, no! Not Mom! Why did you kill mom?!" Shuuri sobbed, his body trembling with grief. "No, no...no..." He moaned, over and over.

Nobody answered Shuuri. He was alone..nobody was there...

"I'll kill you Sioun! I swear to God I'll kill you!"

**.Everything.I.Know.Is.A.Lie.**


End file.
